Daitai akuma (alternate demons-demonios alternos)
by Ryuko Okumura
Summary: Mi primer Fanfiction, espero que os guste. Mezclara mis propios personajes con los de Ao no exorcist, Kill la Kill, Mirai Nikki, Shingeki no Kyojin y SAO
1. Personajes propios

**Personajes Propios**

**Nir Yoshikawa**:

Edad-15

Altura-1,68m

Pelo-negro

Ojos-verde esmeralda

Piel-clara

**Tamiko Yoshikawa**:

Edad-8

Altura-1,22m

Pelo-castaño muy oscuro

Ojos-verde esmeralda

Piel-clara

**Rei Takahashi**:

Edad-15

Altura-1,65

Pelo-castaño

Ojos-miel

Piel-clara

**Miyako Jakimioto**:

Edad-16

Altura-1,70m

Pelo-celeste

Ojos-azul marino

Piel-clara

**Kiyoe Bagashama**:

Edad-15

Altura-1,66m

Pelo-rubio

Ojos-grises

Piel-clara

**Aiperos Amedit** **(secundario)**:

Edad-456

Altura-1,88m

Pelo-morado casi negro

Ojos-negros

Piel-pálida

**Takao Matsuki**:

Edad-17

Altura-1,82

Pelo-negro

Ojos-rojo

Piel-un poco morena.

**Saya Hiraoka**:

Edad-16

Altura-1,68m

Pelo-rosa ( teñido )

Ojos-violeta

Piel-clara

**Lilith**:

Edad-la misma que Gehenna

Altura- 1,76m

Pelo-castaño muy claro con un me-

chón negro y otro blanco.

Ojos-rubí

Piel-clara

**Adelphos (hermano gemelo de Lilith)**:

Edad- la misma que Assiah

Altura- 1,80m

Ojos-rubí

Pelo-castaño muy claro con un

mechón de pelo blanco y otro

blanco.

Piel-clara

**Emiko Shimada (su personalidad es un 80% igual que la de Yuno de Mirai Nikki)**:

Edad-15

Altura- 1,69m

Pelo-plateado

Ojos-morado oscuro

Piel-clara

* * *

**Pondré personajes de otros anime aparte de los de ao no Exorcist**


	2. ¿Quien soy?

**25-7-2014 12:34 pm**

Bueno mi vida era de lo mas normal y hoy seguramente me hubiera tocado otra bronca de mis padres por llegar tarde. Pero cuando volvía me encontré en un callejón a unos hombres empujando a una chica a lo más profundo del callejón y esa chica era Miyako, una amiga mía. Obviamente la iban a violar.

Me lance al callejón y vi que eran tres hombres.

-Vamos, estate quieta.

-No te va a ocurrir nada.

-¡No, dejadme!¡No, no, nooooooo!

¡Vosotros, dejadla!-dije mientras le agarraba a uno de ellos.

-Chico, no te hagas el héroe, ¿quieres?¿O prefieres disfrutar con

nosot…?

Le di una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Maldito crio-grito uno de ellos mientras se me abalanzo y me tiro al suelo, empezando a darme golpes en la cara. Le respondí con un cabezazo apartándolo de mi y empecé a darle golpes.

Al que todavía no había golpeado me iba a dar un puñetazo y use a uno de los otros como escudo humano, y después le respondi con una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara.

Los hombres se fueron corriendo asustados, levante a Miyako, estaba llorando mientras se abrazaba a mi.

-Ya paso, tranquila-le dije mientras la levantaba

-Cabrones-dijo por lo bajo mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-¿Qué?

-Nada, adiós.

Se levanto y se fue, yo también me fui y cuando llegué recé para que no estuvieran en casa mis padres y, si estaban.

El sermón duró como una hora, aquí solo esta solo lo que preste atención.

-_peligroso_noche_pasar algo_preocupados_solo_. Además, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-N, nada-le respondí

-Te está sangrando la nariz.

-Es…es que vi a una mujer muy sexy en la calle y…

-¡Que!¿Donde, donde?

-Aah…

-Es mentira, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Te has vuelto a pelear, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Castigado

-Pe…pero, espera a que te explique que ha ocurrido.

-Castigado.

-Brrr.

-¿Sabes? No hubiera estado mal que viniera ahora una mujer en bikini o…

-Papa, mira.

Se dio la vuelta y estaba mi madre con una sartén.

-Cariñooo…

-Espera, t…te lo puedo explicar. No, en la cara no…

Me fui a mi cuarto como si no pasara nada. Antes de entrar mire un momento la cruz del despacho de mi padre y como siempre me entro un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Me quite la camiseta y me senté frente al ordenador.

-¡Nir, a la cama!¿Nir,Nir?

Me había dormido frente al ordenador.

26-7-2014 11:45 am

Por la mañana desayuné, no hablamos nada mis padres y yo. La única que rompía el hielo era Tamiko. Ella es mi hermana pequeña y un autentico incordio.

-Con que te volviste a pelear, ¿eh? Tontín ( es el apodo que me a puesto )

-Déjame en paz-le dije sin mirarla mientras me terminaba el salmón.

**12:34 am**

El castigo era que no podía salir de la casa, pero aproveché que mi madre se fue a comprar ropa para Tamiko y mi padre fue a no sé que sitio, asique aproveche y me fui.

Mientras iba por la calle como siempre la gente miraba mi brazo izquierdo, ¿por qué? Porque tengo un tatuaje**(1)**, ¿por qué? Porque perdí una apuesta.

Pasé por el callejón de anoche y escuche un ruido. Entre haber que era y, era increíble lo oscuro que estaba incluso de día. Sentí que me agarraban, me giré y me dieron un puñetazo en la cara, tirándome al suelo.

Me agarraron y los vi, eran los hombres de anoche y uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Sabes? Ayer nos hiciste mucho daño.

-Y hoy lo vas a pagar…¡con tu vida!

-Se lo pienso clavar gusto entre los ojos, ¿os parece bien?

-Pues claro.

.¡Nooooo!

Solo fue gritar lo ultimo y el cuchillo empezó a arder en unas llamas moradas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Vamon…

Y uno de los hombres se le salió el corazón y cayó al suelo. A otro se le separó la cabeza del cuerpo y el ultimo, mientras huía se le cortaron las piernas y los brazos y después se le salieron los ojos.

-¿Qué coño?

-Así no molestaran-y de la nada salió un hombre de pelo negro y ojos de serpiente, estos eran morados. Tenía escamas y unas uñas negras de cómo 1 cm mas o menos. Una cola que terminaba en una cabeza de anaconda.

-¿Qué, que eres?

-Soy Agramon, demonio del miedo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Aléjate de él!-era mi padre, y tenia una botella de agua en la mano, la abrió y se la lanzo. El agua, al tocarle empezó a quemarle o algo parecido.

-¡Ven, rápido!-me gritó mi padre

Yo obedecí y fui.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Agramon, el demonio del miedo de los corazones humanos.

-¿Qué quería de mi?

-Te lo explicare cuando volvamos, hay que darse prisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vendrá a por ti

**15:48 pm**

-Ah, ah ,ah. Ahora me vas a decir porque viene a por mi.

-Porque… eres un demonio.

-¿Eh?¡Eh!

-Ocurrió cuando tu madre acabó embarazada de ti. Yo y tu madre éramos caza-demonios y, acabe hartó.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada vez vienen mas a nuestra dimensión y éramos ya pocos, pensé "¿Y si combatimos fuego con fuego?" y en secreto invoque a demonios poderosos y les saqué su sangre y también a su rey, es decir…

-Satanás.

-Si

-¿Pero que hiciste con la sangre?

-Se la di a tu madre diciendo que era un preparado para mejorar la salud de bebé. Me di cuenta del gran error que cometí cuando ya le di un total de la sangre de 18 demonios, pero ya tenias esa sangre en tu interior.

-¿Mama lo sabe?

-Se lo conté cuando naciste.

-¿Y que dijo?

-Me dio una bofetada, me hizo una llave y se echo a llorar.

-Hubiera preferido que no naciera, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Solo que saber que tu bebé es un demonio, es duro. Pero no hay tiempo, he puesto barreras protectoras y he vertido agua bendita, pero no se si aguantara. No me queda otra.

-¿Eh?

-Venez à ma, gardiens de la roche et le tonnerre: Romadit et Tonoir

Y de la nada salieron dos leones, uno negro y que despredia chispas y otro que parecía una estatua de una roca.

-Te presento a Romadir y Tonoir, dos demonios elementales de Francia.

-De, demonios.

-Tranquilo, están con nosotros.

De golpe sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-Mierda, Agramon. Invocare a mas.

-E, espera.

-Venez à ma, gardiens de l'eau et la nature: Eaminet et Natorte.

Y de la nada salieron una leona echa de agua estancada y un león que su pelaje estaba hecho de hierba seca, su melena de hojas secas y su cola terminaba en una rosa negra.

-Protegerán la casa. Nir.

-¿Qué?

-Si pasa algo huye por la ventana

Y me abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar como si fueras a morir.

Se secó las lagrimas.

La puerta se rompió y entró Agramon. En su cara había una expresión de odio que nunca había visto.

-Ahora.

-Si-respondieron al coro los cuatro demonios y se abalanzaron contra el, pero fueron vencidos casi al instante. Tenía un poder abominable.

-¿Qué tal si me deshago de la basura antes?

Y casi fugazmente estaba en frente de mi padre y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo sonar varias costillas. Mi padre entupió sangre y callo al suelo. Agramon le dio una patada en la cara y lo cogió del cuello y empezó a apretar.

-¿Qué ha sido del Invoker mas fuerte hasta ahora?

-Ahhg…caphg…

"Mi padre iba a morir por mi culpa" es lo único que pensaba. Sentía furia y odio y grite. Nada mas gritar, se podría decir que destruí toda mi humanidad. Me salieron colmillos de 3 cm de largo, uñas negras de 2 cm, las orejas se me alargaron y se volvieron muy puntiagudas. De la frente me salieron unos cuernos de 5 cm de largo y dos colas de león, solo que negras y de 1,40 de largo y mis se volvieron de serpiente.

-Genial, ahora que ha despertado, ¿que le parece acabar con él?

Agramon soltó a mi padre y lo sujetaba para que se mantuviera en pie. Yo puse mis manos de forma que parecía que se la iba a clavar en el cuerpo, mi padre cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

No se la clave a él si no a Agramon, que escupió sangre y me miraba con miedo. Le clave la mano justo en el pecho y le saque el corazón, que todavía latía. Yo tenia una expresión fría, sin emociones.

-No deberías existir-dije mientras apreté el corazón que empezó a arder en un fuego morado y se extendió hasta su cuerpo quemándolo.

-No, por favor, pied…

Y desapareció, quedando solo las cenizas que cayeron al suelo. Me tranquilicé, las uñas volvieron a ser normales, los colmillos se hicieron mas pequeños, los cuernos desaparecieron, las colas median 1 m, las orejas se hicieron tan pequeñas como antes solo que seguían puntiagudas y los ojos volvían a ser normales. Me acerque a mi padre que estaba en el suelo. Lo movía para que reaccionara, pero no pasaba nada.

-Monstruo.

Me di la vuelta y era mi madre, que había vuelto.

-No, no he sido yo.

-¡No nos mates!-grito mi madre horrorizada

-Callaos ya, que me han rot costillas y quiero descansar.

Era mi padre y nada mas oír eso me abalance y le abrace llorando. Mi madre también y mi hermana sin saber que pasaba.

**27-7-2014 11:56 am**

**Hospital central Kanata (2)**

Estábamos en el hospital con mi padre sin decirnos nada cuando entro un señor un tanto... extraño **(3)**.

-Valla valla, ¿qué te a ocurrido, viejo amigo?

-Que Agramon me ha roto 4 costillas.

-Bueno, ya le regañaré por eso.

-No hará falta, está muerto.

-¿Uuh? ¿¡Qué!?

-Mi hijo lo mató.

-Cual, ¿este?

-Si. Es el chico que te dije.

-No tiene pinta de demonio.

-Nir, enseñale las colas

-Si-y me las desenrosqué del cuerpo. Era la manera más fácil de evitar que la gente me las vea.

-Con que eres tu el chico demonio, ¿eh?

-Esperad, para empezar, ¿quién eres?

-Oh, me presentaré. Aiperos Amedit, duque del infierno.

-Nir, es uno de demonios más poderosos y también un traidor de ellos-era mi madre.

-Mucho gusto-y guiño un ojo, que hizo que me entrara un gran escalofrío.

-Shinya, ¿estas seguro?

-Si.

-Bien. Desde ahora ah…

-Nir.

-Ah. Desde ahora Nir estudiaras en mi academia Sacré Ciel.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te gustara.

-¡Yo también!

Era Miyako, que estaba escuchando.

-¡Miyako!-saltamos mis padres y yo al unisono.

-¿Cuánto llevas escuchando?-le pregunte

-Desde que entro este hombre- respondió con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-dijo Aiperos sentándose en una silla

-¿¡Que!?-dijimos al unisono mi padres y yo.

-Tranquilos, no pasará nada.

-Mas te vale.

-Bueno, las clases empiezan el 23 de agosto, hasta entonces. Bye. Un, deux, salut.

Y desapareció en una niebla magenta.

* * *

**(1) La autora del manga de Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato, menciono que Rin iba a tener un tatuaje, así que decidí que Nir lo tendria.**

**(2) El nombre del hospital viene del anime Kyoukai no Kanata.**

**(3) La personalidad de Aiperos esta capiada en su mayoria de Maphisto Pheles.**

**A partir del 7º episodio saldran los personajes de Ao no Exorcist.**


	3. Sacré Ciel

(Narra:Nir)

22-8-2014 9:46 am

Puerta de casa

-Que emoción, que emoción-era lo único que repetía Miyako ando pequeños saltos en el sitio mientras sujetaba su maleta

Mis padres y los de Miyako estaban para despedirse. La única que no estaba era Tamiko. Mis padres y los de Miyako se conocían de cuando eran caza-demonios, asique no tenia porque ocultar mis colas con ellos, aunque eso si, no paraban de mirarme de forma preocupada y desconfiada pero no les culpo.

-Pero va a llegar o…-y vino una limusina negra a toda velocidad.

-¡Aaaaaah!-grite porque casi me atropella.

De la limusina salió Aiperos con la ropa del otro día. Tenia en su cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pero que haces, casi me das!

-Lo siento, no te veía-dijo con un tono falso de disculpa, estaba claro que me vió.

-Cab…

-Bueno, vámonos.

-Si-dijo Miyako asintiendo con la cabeza y entramos en la limusina.

12: 46 pm

Cuando llegamos no sabía que decir, el edificio era enorme o mejor dicho, los edificios.

-Aaah. Esto es enorme-dijo Miyako con unos ojos que cegaban.

-Verdad. Ahora dirigiros a los dormitorios. Nir, tú al dormitorio C de chicos y tú Miyako al dormitorio B de chicas.

Yo pensaba que el dormitorio de chicos estaría a rebosar, pero solo había dos chicos, seguro que lo había hecho a posta.

-¿Sois los únicos aquí?-pregunté en estado de shock

-Si-dijo el más alto-Soy Takao Matsuki y este es Rei Takahashi

-Hola-me dijo Rei mientras se levantaba de una silla.

-Dejare las cosas en mi habitación.

3:15 pm

En el centro del campus

-¡Nir!-me gritó Miyako mientras corria hacia mi. Ahora llevaba unas mallas negras, con una falda azul algo corta y una camiseta de manga corta con un gato en el centro.

-¡Hey!

-Una cosa-me dijo Miyako.

-¿Qué?

-¿La gente no te mira un poco raro?-me dijo Miyako susurrándome

-Será por el tatuaje-le respondi.

-Una pregunta-le dije

-¿Qué?

-¿Hay muchas chicas en tu dormitorio?-dije con un tono y cara de pervertido

-¡Pervertido!-fue lo que me dijo y con una patada en las partes de regalo acompañado de tres bofetadas.

-Otra cosa

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Saben eso? Que eres un demonio

-No. Por las colas, me las enrosque al cuerpo y los colmillos y las orejas, les dije que eran por una mal formación.

-Unos colmillos no creo que sea por mal formación.

-¿¡Porque algunas veces te comportas como una niña de cinco años y otras como una adulta!?

-¿¡A quien llamas niña de cinco años ¡?

Y salió de la nada una columna con Aiperos encima, este tenía un micrófono. Iba vestido con un esmoquin negro acompañado de una capa del mismo color

-Alumnos y alumnas de Sacré Ciel, hoy empieza otro esplendoroso año escolar en nuestra prestigiosa academia. Los alumnos nuevos tendrán que rellenar un formulario y entregarlo como mucho el lunes, sino, se irán a casa. Ahora vallan en fila india para que les den sus horarios y las clases que les tocan. Adiós. Un, deux, salut.

Y desapareció él y la columna en la misma niebla magenta de la otra vez.

-¿Un formulario? Enserio-dije con desgana mientras teniaen la mano un total de cinco papeles

-Es para comprobar varias cosas. Bueno, vamos a por nuestros horarios-me dijo con una sonrisa radiante

-Sí.

10:45 pm

Dormitorio C de chicos

-Decidme que uno de los dos sabe cocinar-dijo Takao sentándose en una silla del comedor del dormitorio.

-Yo-y levante la mano.

-¿Tú? Con esas pintas de rebelde lo dudo. Pero si hasta llevas un tatuaje en el brazo.

-Ya lo veras.

Una hora después.

Preparé una ramen acompañado de tonkatsu.

-Esto es el cielo-decían los dos mientras lloraban de lo bueno que estaba

-¿Y? Se cocinar-dije dándome aires de superioridad.

-¿Dónde has aprendido ha cocinar así?-me pregunto Rei

-Aprendí por mi cuenta.

-¡En serio! Eres increíble.

-Gracias-y me sonroje.

Ya cuando nos acostamos estuve pensando "Soy humano o demonio. He vivido toda mi vida como un humano y me tratan como tal, asique, ¿qué soy?" y mientras lo pensaba me dormí.

( Narra:Miyako )

23-8-2014 4:47 pm

Dormitorio B de chicas

Estuve todo el día buscando a alguien que no tuviera miedo de Nir-san, pero cuando les preguntaba como actuarían si vieran a un chico demonio todas respondían siempre una de las tres respuestas. O "Lo mataría" o "Llamaría a un profesor" o "Le torturaría".

Cuando me iba a dar por vencida, me tope con una chica de la edad de Nir, se llamaba Kiyoe.

-¿Qué harías si te encontraras con un chico demonio?

-Eso depende-me respondió.

-¿Depende?-dije ladeando la cabeza y subiendo la ceja izquierda.

-Si es un chico, entonces le habrán criado humanos y según como fuera en personalidad actuaria de una u otra forma. Por ejemplo, si protegiera a otros.

-A otros…

#FLASBACK#

Hace 10 años.

-¡Mamaaaa!

-¿Le cortamos el pelo o…?

-Dejadla en paz.

-¿Nir-san?-dije mirando hacia él.

-Quítate, Yoshikawa.

(Es verdad, yo siempre fui la chica débil e inútil. Siempre era Nir quien siempre me venía a proteger)

#FIN FLASBACK#

-Espera un momento-y llamé a Nir-san por el móvil.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Vale, espera.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?

-Vale, quédate ahí.

-Kiyoe, acompáñame.

-Si pero, ¿a donde?

-Ya lo veras- le respondí con una sonrisa

Ya en el dormitorio de Nir-san.

-Te presento a Yoshikawa Nir.

Kiyoe estaba babeando, preferiría no ver en lo que pensaba.

-Mira, Kiyoe.

Le di la vuelta a Nir-san y le saqué las colas. Ella puso una pequeña expresión de sorpresa y me dijo:

-Por eso me lo preguntaste, ¿verdad?

-Si. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

-Tranquila, vuestro secreto esta a salvo

-Esperad vosotras dos, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Nir mientras se rascaba una de las colas

-Nir-san, te presento a Bagashama Kiyoe

-Hola, encantada-dijo con una cara de felicidad, era facil adivinar que no tenia muchos amigos.

-Hola-dijo Nir mientras se enroscaba otra vez las colas.

-Olle, Nir y Kiyoe, ¿queréis ir a tomar un helado? Ahora que todos somos amigos

-Vale-contesto Kiyoe-pero pagas tu.

-Esperad las do...-fue lo que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que le agarráramos del brazo y lo arrastráramos a un puesto.

Ya en un banco con los helados que Nir pagó, este miraba con desconfianza a Kiyoe. Nir no parece confiar mucho en ella.

-Nir, ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Qué?

-Tú siempre fuiste muy fuerte y rápido.

-Si, ¿y?

-Seguro que es por tu sangre de demonio y, me pregunto como hubieras sido si fueras una persona normal-dije con un tono apagado y mirando para abajo

-Quien sabe.

-Eso Miyako, él es como es.

-Si, tienes razón-dije con una sonrisa hasta que se me cayó el helado en la pierna, y del salto pise una de las colas de Nir que estaban ocultas en un arbusto. El grito se oyó en toda la academia, seguramente.


	4. Medusa

(Narra: Nir)

25-8-2014 10:35 am

Clase K 1er año

Es cosa mía o siempre me está tocando las clases con menos personas. Bueno, Almenos estoy con Kiyoe y Rei. Somos los únicos en la clase, aparte de un chico en el fondo que no habla.

Estamos en clase de historia demoniaca.

-Medusa, la Gorgona, es un demonio mayor poderoso capaz de petrificar a quien mira. Se dice que fue vencida por Perseo, que la decapito. Sin embrago…

-Olle Kiyoe.

-¿Qué?

-Todo el mundo se conoce la leyenda de medusa, ¿Por qué nos la cuenta en clase de historia?

-Medusa no esta muerta. Lo que es peor, es un demonio mayor muy poderoso.

-Enserio.

-Si.

-Yosikawa y Bagashama, si tanto os sabéis la historia de medusa, mañana me entregareis una redacción sobre ella de 4 páginas.

-No, no. Espere, por favor.

-¿Quieren 5?

-No, no.

-Para mañana, entendido.

-Si.

11:00 am

Clase de Morfología Demoniaca.

-Medusa tiene un total de 22 serpientes en su cabeza sustituyendo al pelo. Cada una de estas tiene su propio celebro y su inteligencia es equivalente a un niño de 10 años. Sus ojos…

-Otra vez medusa, en serio.

-En el intercambio, te lo explico.

11:55 am

-Bueno, ¿por qué están tan obsesionados con Medusa?

-Porque hay rumores de que esta en la escuela.

-¿Eeh?

-Mira, la academia esta protegida por una barrera creada por Aiperos para evitar que entren los demonios. Pero 1/2000000 entra, y puede que sea Medusa.

-Entiendo.

12:00

Casa de Nir.

-¡Como que ha desaparecido!- grito a la profesora de mi hermana.

-Si, después del recreo no se la ha visto.

-Búsquenla, por favor.

-Eso haremos, también llamaré a la policía.

-Gracias.

3:05 pm

Dormitorio C de chicos

-Nir-dijo Rei-una niña pregunta por ti.

-¿Quién?

-No se.

Bajé y me quedé sorprendido al ver quién era, Tamiko.

-Ta…Tamiko, ¡qué haces aquí!

-Me aburro en casa.

-¿Eeeh?

-Sin ti es aburrido, por eso me he ido.

-voy a llamar a papa.

-No, no por favor.

-Una pregunta, ¿te has escapado?

-Si.

-Le llamo.

-Noooooooooo.

-Papa, soy yo Nir Tamiko está aquí. Si. Si. De acuerdo, adiós. Viene ha recogerte.

-Malo.

-Si, soy muy malo.

4:30 pm

-Vamos Tamiko, ven y no te castigaré-dijoo mi padre tirando de ella para que se separara de la pared

-No-respondió ella haciendo aun mas fuerza

-Vamos Tamiko, ve con papa-dije ayudando a mi padre.

-No. No quiero. Me quedo con Nir-y se abrazo a mi pierna.

-Suéltate-le dije moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo

-No.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-sono una voz familiar que nos hizo a mi padre y a mi dejar el asunto de Tamiko a un lado.

-¡Aiperos!

-Pero si es la pequeña Tamiko, ¿qué te pasa?

-Que me quiero quedar con mi hermano.

-Pues quédate.

-¿¡Que!?-le gritamos al coro mi padre y yo.

-Se puede quedar aquí perfectamente.

-¡No, no puede!

-Como sabes, puedo predecir el futuro y esta niña va a fugarse más veces. Asique que tal si nos ahorramos más disgustos-dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

-Pe…pero-dijo mi padre confuso

-Tranquilo, no irá a las clases obviamente.

-¿Y si le ocurre algo?

-Tranquilo-le repitió

-Vale, está bien. Llamare a vuestra madre para que traiga ropa de Tamiko-dijo mi padre con un suspiro mientras cogía el movil

- Bien, me quedo-dijo con entusiasmo Tamiko mientras iba de un lado a otro

27-8-2014

-Olle,¿es verdad que tu hermana esta aquí, Nir?-pregunto Kiyoe

-Si, y yo pensando que me libraría de ella por fin.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-me volvió a preguntar

-8-le respondí entrando a clase

-Es muy pequeña para que esté aquí-me dijo mientras se sentaba

-Ya, pero es que estaba decidida a no irse.

-¿Es así siempre?

-Si.

De golpe se abrió la puerta tan fuerte que el pomo hizo un agujero en la pared. Entro una señora baja, no superaría 1,40m, pelirroja con las puntas negras, gorda y con unos ojos grises fríos como la nieve.

-Buenos días, clase. Soy la Sra. Naoki, vuestra profesora de invocación demoniaca-dijo la profesora con una mirada penetrante y fría-Como sois de nuevo año os diré lo más básico:

1º: Los Invoker son caza-demonios capaces de invocar a demonios y hacer que les obedezcan.

2º: Hay que tener una voluntad fuerte, sino el demonio no te obedecerá y en el peor de los casos, te matará.

3º: Cuando invocas a un demonio tienes que tener hacerte una herida en la que te salga sangre para invocarlo, solo una gota.

4º: Cuanto más fuerte es el demonio, más difícil es que te obedezca. Nadie ha invocado un demonio de clase S o mas sin morir

¿A quedado claro?

-Si-contestamos al unisono.

-Una pregunta-le dije a la profesora.

-¿Si?-me miro con cara de cabreo.

Me entró un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y la piel se me puso pálida

-¿Por… por qué es… esta una alumna de la clase C aquí?-dije con miedo.

-El director a decidido el cambio, pregúntale a él yo no se nada, te enteras gili…-se cayó antes de que lo dijera

Esa alumna era Miyako, para aclarar.

-Acérquense todos y poneros en círculo.-dijo dando un pisotón en el suelo, que sin saber como hizo saltar nuestras sillas.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos en círculo como nos dijo la Sra. Naoki.

-Bien, alguien voluntario para invocar un demonio-nos miro a cada uno con una mirada seria.

Iba a levantar la mano pero Miyako y Kiyoe me detuvieron y me dijeron susurrando.

-No puedes-me dijo Miyako.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-Te tienes que hacer una herida que te salga sangre-dijo Kiyoe-y tu sangre es negra.

-Es verdad-dije desanimado, seguro que cualquier demonio me obedeciera

-Lo hare yo- dijo Miyako.

-De acuerdo. A, una cosa, tienes que recitar unas palabras para invocarlo. Si el demonio es de otro país, tendrás que recitarlo en el idioma de dicho país. Si no conoces ninguno, toma un libro con algunos demonios débiles.

-No hace falta.

-Está bien.

Estuvo pensando con los ojos cerrados unos segundos hasta que los abrió.

-Ya me acuerdo. Vendicativo guerriero oscuro e potente, serve a tutti i miei auguri: Antale.

Y apareció flotando una mujer de pelo negro y piel violeta claro y unos ojos completamente verde oscuro. Labios negros y orejas iguales que las mías cuando soy 100% demonio. Tenía una armadura negra brillante, un escudo con forma de calavera en la mano izquierda, donde estaban los ojos, estaban dos amatista; una lanza morado oscuro; mas debajo de las caderas tenía una tela blanca y no tenia piernas y por último, tenía dos pares de alas en la espalda; el par superior eran de cuervo y el inferior de murciélago.

Todos nos quedamos sin habla.

-Que quiere que haga, mi ama.

-Na…nada.

-No me lo creo-dijo la profesora- tu primera vez y ha invocado a un demonio de nivel AA.

( Clasificación de los demonios según su poder:

Débiles:

C

CC

CCC

Normales:

B

BB

BBB

Fuertes:

A

AA

AAA

Superiores:

S

SS

SSS

SSSS)

-Bueno, los alumnos que invocan a demonios tan fuertes tienen que luchar contra el profesor para comprobar si el demonio les obedece. Salgamos afuera.

Ya fuera la profesora se puso a invocar sus demonios.

- Ντυμένος γυναίκα, κακό και πείνα υπάκουσε κλήσης μου (Mujeres aladas, malvadas y hambrientas, escuchad mi llamada): Arpias.

De la nada salieron tres arpías más o menos así: eran unas mujeres que tenían alas por brazos, patas de halcón por piernas, una nariz puntiaguda, un grito horrible y su piel tenia un color verde oscuro y pálido. Sus ojos no mostraban nada de humanidad

-Ama, son demonio de clase AAA.

-Veamos si tu demonio puede con los míos-dijo con un tono arrogante-Lanzad vuestras plumas duras como el acero.

Las arpías obedecieron y las lanzaron.

- Protezione dei caduti- puso el escudo en forma defensiva y este generó un escudo brillante hecho por almas de guerreros y las plumas rebotaron.

-¡Co..como!-grito

- Lancia di luce nera- Puso la lanza en forma de ataque frontal y se rodeo de un haz de luz negra. Fue directa a por una de las Arpias y le agujereó el estomago, haciendo que callera muerta.

-¡No es posible!

Hizo lo mismo con las otras dos Arpias.

-¿He…perdido contra…una estudiante?

-Si.

-Has aprobado esta asignatura por todo el año.

-Genial, Antale te puedes retirar.

-Si, mi ama-se volvió negra, como si fuera una silueta y desapareció.

Para ser una demonio, era muy hermosa y tenía una voz igual.

(Narra: Nir)

29-8-2014 2:25 am

#SUEÑO NIR#

En un espacio muy oscuro, casi no se ve nada.

-¿Do…dónde estoy?

A lo lejos se ve a Miyako y Kiyoe hablando.

-Chicas, donde…

-¡Aaaaah!¡Un demonio!

-Espera, que…

- Vendicativo guerriero oscuro e potente, serve a tutti i miei auguri: Antale.

-Espera,¿que es esto?

-Antale, acaba con ese demonio.

-No, no, ¡nooooo!

#FIN SUEÑO NIR#

-¡Noooooooooo!

Miré a mi alrededor.

-¿Un… sueño? Bueno, no importa-y me volví a dormir.

(Narra: Tamiko)

29-8-2014 11:11:05 am

Hoy se me ocurrió espiar las clases de mi hermano pero la verdad, no hacen nada interesante, que rollo.

Empecé a dar una vuelta por los pasillos cuando pasé por una clase.

-Hola, soy la Sra. Naoki, vuestra profesora de invocación demoniaca. Hoy…

Estuve viendo toda la clase, es lo único que me divirtió.

Cuando termino esa clase empecé a escuchar algo, una voz.

-Invócame.

-¿Eeeh?

-Invócame y seamos amigas.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Eso no importa, tu solo hazte una pequeña herida en que te salga sangre y di esto: Φίδια και την πέτρα, εμένα, και θα σας βοηθήσει να: Medusa.

Me hice la herida.

-Vale. Φίδια και την πέτρα, εμένα, και θα σας βοηθήσει να: Medusa.

Y de la nada salió una mujer que tenia serpientes por pelo, sus ojos eran completamente morado con una línea negra en el centro. Mas abajo de la cadera no tenia piernas, sino una cola de serpiente. Su piel era de un verde claro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Medusa, ¿quieres que seamos amigas?

-¿Medusa?

-Si, la de las leyendas.

Cuando dijo lo ultimo me asuste un poco , pero parecía muy amable y simpática.

-¿Jugamos a la comba?-me pregunto

-¿Con que cuerda?-le volvi a preguntar.

-Con mi cola-me respondió muy dulcemente y empecé a saltar.

Después jugamos las princesas y después de una hora…

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Era Nir, que vino corriendo y me apartó de Medusa. Nir pasó a su forma de demonio y la atacó. Ella se defendió tirándolo al suelo con su cola , lo cogió con la cola y lo empezó a apretar. Mi hermano la mordió en la cola, ya suelto escupió un poco de sangre negra y se lanzo a ella, la cual hizo un movimiento rápido y le esquivó. Después de eso lo empotro con la cola en la pared y lo tiro al suelo.

-Basta, los dos-grite llorando.

-Ta…mi..

-Ko…

-Basta, los dos, parad ya.

-Tamiko, es un demonio.

-¿¡Y tú no lo eres!?

-Es mi amiga, no le hagas daño.

-Valla, valla, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-¡Aiperos!-gritaron sorprendido mi hermano y sus amigas.

-Cuanto sin vernos, Medusa, la reina de las gorgonas.

-Que sepas que no me alegro de verte.

-Te invocó la adorable Tamiko, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Aiperos, es Medusa, la reina de las Gorgonas.

-Ya lo se, y se puede quedar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A ti qué coño te pasa?!

-Si tu hermana ha sido capaz de invocar a un demonio tan poderoso, lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlo.

Mi hermano ya lo estaba agarrando por el cuello.

-Vamos, tranquilízate. Si ocurre algo mataré a Medusa, asique ya sabes Medusa.

Pero Medusa estaba jugando alas palmaditas conmigo y no le hizo ni caso.


End file.
